The Unknown Gift Given
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: His beast was being relentless and has finally gone too far. The only problem is he can't deny his beast this time, so what's a demon lord to do? Was a OneShot but I'm re-vamping it to a chapter fanfic. I have no idea when I'll be doing it though.


**_The Unknown Gift Given_**

He ran swiftly through the forest, his instincts spurring him on more than usual. He was a silver streak through the land, crossing bridges and tearing up the terrain. He dodged left searching. What his search was about he did not know, but his beast seemed to know, for it urged him on quite persistently.

**_Faster._** It said, and quite impossibly his speed increased. His eyes gazed around, blood red illuminated to a seemingly outrageous brightness; his markings were jagged and rough as if they could cut glass. He swirled around and dashed into a clearing. His eyesight as keen as ever noticed something entirely too familiar in the direction he was going, but instead of listening to his logical self, he let his beast guide him.

**_Left, straight, don't stop. _**He fled through a few more clearings and jumped athletically over a small town, his huge form rocked the earth when he landed on a hill.

**_Jump. _**Urged his beast, and he did.

**_STOP!_** He skidded to a halt in the clearing, his logical mind inquiring why they were here.

**_SEARCH!_** Confused he searched around the clearing, his gaze settling on a form on the forest floor. The being was bathed in moonlight; their form sprawled out as if they collapsed out of fatigue. Noticeably female, he could see tear streaks on her cheeks, and dark circles already forming beneath her eyes. His beast growled softly.

**_Closer._** His beast begged and he inched closer. He cocked his head to the side, and sniffed at her. The scent of cherries wafted through his nose, something was familiar about this onna.

**_Change. Smaller. _**Pleaded his beast, and once more he obeyed, changing into a smaller form of his true one. The smaller size of a large wolf and an Alaskan malamute cross. He sniffed her energetically, and his beast purred. He knew the onna smelled nice, but his other self wondered why his beast liked her so much. 'Do I know her?' His beast purred again. The sound passed his lips and he watched as the onna started. She sat up and looked up at him wide eyed. Suddenly she scrambled back, his beast growled and the sound passed his own lips. Tears leaked renewed down the onna's cheeks and she curled in on herself. His beast whimpered and recoiled in him as if struck; he blinked the red beginning to fade from his eyes. The wind picked up around him, forming a tornado around his form, with a finished whirlwind he transformed into his humanoid self.

Sesshomaru gazed at the female who was curled against herself, as if shielding herself from a blow. The smell of tears and cherries permitted his senses. He blinked quite a few times, the red completely gone. His brow furrowed and he listened as his beast whimpered.

**_Save. _**Cried his beast, though he knew not the meaning of that word. 'Save what?' His beast merely whimpered harder. Suddenly he felt his beast strain on the leash he had just been put back on.

**_Protect._** Hissed his beast. He took a step back trying to regain his senses, but slowly his eyes bled red and finally his reason was lost.

_He knelt down and lifted a hand to the onna's hair. She flinched and made to move away but he grabbed her and pulled her to his embrace, she stiffened and seemed to cry harder. He trembled and let go of her, with another bout of wind he transformed into his true form's smaller self. Whimpering like a wounded puppy he crawled closer. The onna looked up at him, bewilderment in her eyes, tears still streaming down her face. He whimpered again and rubbed his head against her thigh. **I won't hurt you. **She seemed to understand his message for she buried her fingers into his fur and lay down and cried into his form. He purred reassuringly, and curled around her body, providing heat and security. After awhile the onna's tears subsided and she looked up into his eyes. She said something which he didn't understand and looked at him if though looking for an answer. He cocked his head to the side. He knew his master probably would be mad at him for taking over, but would probably understand this onna's language. He closed his eyes. His master would not want to help but maybe he could tap into his master's power. If he did maybe her language would be easier to understand. He made a humming noise, and began to glow the color of his master's poison. The onna gasped, and tried to move away, but he curled into her so she couldn't. Wrapping his tail around her waist, he searched through his master's self for the right language. His eyes snapped open and gazed down at the onna who looked frightened once more. **"Ask again Onna." **She seemed surprised because she looked up at him with astonished eyes, her mouth hung open. If in humanoid form, he would be smirking. **"Ask again Onna." **He repeated and watched as it took the desired effect. She flushed and mumbled something unintelligible. _

"Um...are you okay?" _He nodded softly and nuzzled his nose against her neck. She giggled. But seemed to freeze. _"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" _He ignored the question. Technically he was not his master, so he could not answer his master's question. _"Sesshomaru?"

**_"You make a mistake onna, in thinking I am my master."_**_ He replied knowing that would throw her off._

"What?" _She pushed him away from her neck, and gazed at him confusedly. He growled, hating that his scent inspection was being put on hold. She flinched and he made an exasperated sound, which sounded more like a huff noise._

_**"I am master's instinct; master is on my leash, which is why you talk to me instead of master." **Again she blinked confusedly at him._

"How are you not Sesshomaru, when you look like him?" _Another huff sound. _

**_"I am in master. Every TaiYoukai like master has something like me, though they commonly know the thing like me their blood beast, or instinct. I am master's blood beast or instinct. Master would be reason. Reason and Instinct work together. When he turns into his true form, I am in half control as he is too. But usually he is in full control and I am on a leash, but master is on the leash now and I'm in control."_**_ She nodded slowly and the tip of his tail wagged. He began to press his nose against her neck again when she held his head at length so she could see his face._

"Why do you call me onna?" _It seemed as if though he didn't hear because instead of answering he gazed at her neck longingly. He tried to lurch forward but she put a hand on her neck. He whimpered and looked into her face. _

**_"No fair!" _**_He protested. She sighed. _

"Why do you call me onna?" _She repeated looking once more into his face. He whimpered and with another longing glance on her neck settled his gaze on her eyes. _

**_"You are onna."_**_ He said as if the answer was obvious. She shook her head. _

"What's an onna then?" _He huffed again, getting frustrated. _

**_"Onna is female, onna is you. Onna is mate." _**_She blinked in surprise. Suddenly with a cry she flung herself away from him, reluctantly his tail uncoiled from around her waist, he sat up. _

"What?!" _She gasped. He whimpered trying to get her back near him. _

**_"What?" _**_He asked looking at her. _

"We're not mates, so why call me onna?" _She asked looking quite perplexed. He cocked his head to the side. _

**_"My intended onna then." _**_She began shaking her head furiously. He growled. _

"I can't be your onna, for one I have a duty to do, and two your 'Master' wouldn't want that." _She looked up at him piercingly as if trying to implant reason in him. He growled and again if humanoid would frown. _

**_"Master denies me almost everything, but he will not deny me this." _**_He answered quite fiercely. She looked at him frightened once more. He had no idea how he was to calm her down. _

"For one how do you know he won't and number two don't I get a say in this?" _He gestured something that looked like a shrug. But then shook his head. _

**_"No, and if master wants me to behave than he won't deny me." _**_He looked up at her with a very determined gaze. **"Master knows I can be restless but if he denies me you onna, I will make him suffer." **She looked at him wondering why he wanted this so fiercely, she also wondered why she wasn't fighting this that much._

"Why?" _In answer he tried to inch closer, but keen to his movements she moved away. He made a frustrated sound, and sat on his hind legs quite put out. _

**_"I decided." _**_Was all he said. For the first time she glared at him, and taken aback he blinked at her, his pout turning into a surprised looking face._

"You can't just decide that, there has to be a reason!" _He cocked his head to the side. _

**_"You fight, but you don't. You smell nice, and are fertile enough to bear my pups. You are , and not dirty. You're not mated, and have never mated. And you have a kind aura. You are powerful; you will bear me strong pups. You are my chosen onna." _**_She watched as he nodded reassuringly to himself and gazed at her as if though pushing her to accept his choice. She was about to open her mouth, when he went completely still, his blood shot eyes wide. He growled and thrashed around. _

**_"NO!" _**_He growled. **"NOT YET!" **She looked at him alarmingly. _

"What? What is it?" _He looked at her pleadingly. _

**_"Master is trying to gain control. He knows what we have talked of, because even though I'm in control he can see and hear everything I do. He's angry." _**_He thrashed around a few times and growled. Suddenly a whirlwind hid his form from view. When the wind died down Sesshomaru stood there._

Sesshomaru gazed hotly at the female who had backed up a few feet and stared at him wide eyed. His beast raged in him. He tried to silence him but it raged on. **_I will not be denied. _**Hissed his beast.

"You're name woman." He demanded, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to quiet his beast if he denied it this female. She gulped and looked around as if for an exit. His eyes narrowed when she inched left. "Do not try it woman." She stopped. "Your name?" He practically growled. She shifted uneasily on her feet, wishing she was dealing with his instinct, at least it was pleasant.

"K…Kagome." She said refusing to look into his eyes.

"You are the female that travels with my fledgling half-brother." She nodded. He closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over.

He drifted into his mind, searching for the room where his beast lay chained. When he found it, he glared at it.

_She loves my brother, she will not want this, and I will not force her. _His beast gazed heatedly at him.

**_You don't have to force her, she wants to be with us, and if you're nice for once she might agree._**

_You're a moron if you think I'll have a HUMAN as my mate. _His beast sniffed irritably.

**_She's not just a human, if you actually paid attention you'd notice the Shikon No Tama hangs from her neck and if you were smart you'd remember the prophecy about the living Shikon. _**He growled at his beast.

S_he is not the living Shikon, since more than half of the Shikon hangs from her neck. _Again his beast growled.

**_WHO'S THE MORON? It is said when the great evil is defeated, and the Shikon reunited with its host, the Shikon will merge with its host becoming the SHIKON MIKO. You say you're smart but I guess you lie._** Sesshomaru scowled.

_You are too difficult to handle, how do you know this CHILD was the host for the Tama._

**_She's not a child. _**His beast gave him a smug look then. **_Ask her stupid._** He gave his beast a dirty look.

Slowly he came back to his senses, and let them merge together again. He opened his eyes to see the girl looking at him. She looked petrified.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Girl are you the Shikon's host?" Suddenly she looked at him angrily, her aura spiking dangerously. He slipped into a defensive stance.

"FOR ONE STUPID MY NAME'S KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! YOU ASKED ME MY NAME AND YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO USE IT! AND NUMBER TWO WOULD YOU KINDLY EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" His beast purred.

**_Feisty Onna. _**He inwardly glared at his beast. He didn't answer waiting for his poor ringing ears to…well stop ringing. "You are loud." He stated simply, she seemed to puff up her aura spiking even more. "And Ka-Go-Me you forget who you are dealing with." She seemed to deflate and look at him frighteningly. **_STUPID DON'T SCARE HER OFF. _**Cried his beast, who would probably hit him upside the head if he could. _Quiet._ He inaudibly sighed and began to walk towards Kagome, who stepped back. He stopped and growled at her. "Stay still." After letting his command sink in he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her near, burying his nose against her neck, sniffing quite loudly. _She smells okay._ He admitted to his beast. It nodded enthusiastically. **_And he sees the light. _**He growled at his beast's sarcasm. He inwardly sighed. **_Now be nice and ask her your questions politely. USE HER NAME! _**"Kagome," He murmured, she gasped. "Are you the Shikon's host?" Slowly his question registered in her fried brain.

"I...I don't know, I…It came out of my body." She answered, strangely wrapping her arms around him and melting into his embrace. She was tired and he was warm, and comfortable, and she felt entirely too safe in his arms. His beast wagged its tail enthusiastically.

**_She likes us._** Sesshomaru inwardly shook his head at his beast. He pressed his nose more firmly against her neck and sighed.

"Umm… Sesshomaru?" Another sigh and he pulled away.

"It seems we have a dilemma." She blinked confusedly at him. "My beast won't rest unless I give into his demands. This is quite perplexing." She pulled slightly away from him.

"What?" She asked looking up at him, after all he was taller. He took a deep breath.

"My beast and I have a very formal relationship; we need one another to survive. Such as the concept we try to get along. We are different though. He is instinct and I am reason, we have completely different views on things," He cocked his head to the side. "For many, many years we have lived together for the same way. I was always in control, except when in true form, than he would gain half of the control." At this his eyes narrowed. "Today for the first time, he gained all control. And for one reason." His eyes narrowed even more. "You." She pulled completely away.

"Me?" She whispered. He nodded.

"As you can see I find this quite vexing, for I'm _always_ in control. My beast has asked for only a few things from me. Most to which I've denied him. I myself have found a few females that would make my mate, he has denied them all. Except now." His eyes became piercingly golden. "He wants you, a human, for a mate. Can you see why I found this strange? I know I've denied my beast almost everything he has wanted, but my beast was right when he said I could not deny him you." She backed up a few steps, her eyes wide.

"WHAT! You can't be serious; do you know what you're saying?"

"You know quite well that I am serious. It seems though you are denying me." She seemed taken aback.

"Of course I am! You are obviously stupid in thinking I would actually say yes." His beast recoiled in him, sounding as if it was going to cry. His eyes narrowed to slits, his mouth set in a thin line.

"You have no clue what I can offer you girl." Her eyes narrowed, her posture straightened.

"You are rude, why else would I say no." His beast uncoiled.

**_Show her you are perfect for her DAMNIT. _**He silenced his beast and looked at her. Her aura was swarming around her form in white and light blue. She practically radiated power. "You obviously have no idea who I am. I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I have an army to command at my fingertips, a whole castle at my control. I am the most powerful lord in the land. I have countless riches at my disposal, and thousands of females practically throwing themselves at me, begging me to take them as my mate." She seemed to fluff up.

"Than take one of them you jackass." His beast actually began to cry.

**_You ruin everything you stupid idiot._** He groaned. "Why do you resist me, you would be protected so much better than anyone else could do." She shook her head deniably.

"Don't you say that, don't you promise me something you can't keep." He watched as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Why is she crying?' "You know it's true, you have countless times have seen how powerful I am. And I would never take another." She seemed to freeze. 'Ahh I see.' He took a step towards her. "It is the half breeds' fault I see; he has been planting uncertainties in you for awhile hasn't he." She didn't answer. "Unlike him, if you would be mine, I would not touch any other." She looked tearfully up at him.

"How do you know about that?" He took another tentative step towards her.

"It is in the sorrow you permit, and the way you froze when I said it." He took yet another step towards her, merely a few inches away.

"Kagome," He murmured. "TaiYoukai like me mate for life that is a promise." She again shook her head.

"No promises you can't keep." She pleaded. He smiled for the first time in years, she gasped. It was a little smile, looking as if it hadn't been used much, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"If I broke this promise, you can kill me." She looked up at him in surprise.

"What? I can't kill you; you're stronger than I am." He shook his head.

"Youkai rules, my life would be yours if I did. It may seem harsh but it's the truth. The rules would apply if you did it to." She looked affronted.

"I would never cheat on anyone." He sighed.

"That was not the point; the point was I would never have another." She looked down at the ground. She closed her eyes. She felt herself get immersed into his embrace.

"Believe me sweet Kagome," He murmured. "Even If I wanted to have another I would never be able to do that, my beast would never allow it." She opened her eyes and laughed slightly at the lightness in his voice. He smiled softly and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "I'm not demanding this of you Kagome, I am letting you decide, and even if you said no, I would never force you, no matter how much my beast may want you." She nodded.

"We don't love each other." She whispered.

"I know but it may change." She looked up at him, a serious expression on her face.

"Why do you think?" He shrugged; Kagome realized he looked more approachable when like this.

"It's just a guess, after all my mother and father fell in love, and they were betrothed." She was surprised. Not only by the fact that they were betrothed, but that he shared something about his family with her.

"Why?" She asked. He closed his eyes as if recalling a memory.

"My grandfather thought it would be beneficial if his daughter married into the western lands royalty. So he proposed to my father's father that their son and daughter be married. It was decreed and when an agreement is decreed it can not be broken." He opened his eyes then. "My mother hated my father at first, and refused to be anywhere near him. She slept in the room adjoined to his, took her meals at different times, and sat as far away from him as possible. He noticed of course, and couldn't resent her anger. For he hadn't wanted this either, but he hoped they could make the best of it. One night after a particularly nasty ordeal, my father yelled at her and told her what he felt." Kagome looked at him sadly.

"What happened next?" Sesshomaru was surprised by the anxiousness in her voice.

"He told her he hadn't wanted this, he said she was angry at him for no reason because in fact he knew not of his father's plans until it was too late. He said he would never have wanted to mate a spoiled brat like her anyway. She had looked surprised of course and to my father's surprise she began to cry. At the sight of her tears, he apologized, saying he had not known what he was saying and he didn't mean it. My mother smiled and told him yes he did and she appreciated the truth. After that most things went smoothly. And barely a year later, my father asked my mother to be his mate. In all the sense." Kagome smiled at him and he ignored the purring of his beast. **_Have I told you how much I love you lately? _**Stated his beast. Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly and buried his nose against her neck.

"Sesshomaru I'm still not quite clear what you both are asking of me."

"A mating is like the equivalent of a human marriage, except for some base differences. There are certain decrees in a mating that if broken have dire consequences. Such as cheating, or conspiring against one another. And as I've said when made a decree it is absolute. There are three phases to a mating ritual. Phase number one is the courtship ritual. A courtship ritual is when the male asks the female they wish to mate to court them."

"Like dating go on." Sesshomaru didn't know what dating was but he continued and saved his questions for later.

"If the female agrees, the male bites the right side of the female's neck." In emphasis of this he nuzzled her neck gently. She muffled a giggle as best she could. "That brings us into phase number two. Phase number two is when the female and male begins to get to know each other. Asking one another questions, and finding what the other likes." He rubbed the small of her back in circles, with each small endearment; it got harder to say no. "The third faze, is the mating ritual in itself. They mate and the female bites the male's neck, in return giving him a mark. After that there is a ceremony like a human marriage where each of the other explains what they will do for the other. In essence it is like... humans reciting their vows. If the mating is a match, than they will share each others strengths and aid in one another's' weaknesses. In this, you would gain the life span of a demon, as morality is one of your weaknesses. As well as I would probably gain immunity against purification powers. Except not yours. We would be a pair and we would each have our defenses against one another should it come to that." She nodded and relaxed even more as the fingers on his other hand began to run through her midnight tresses.

"I don't know." She whispered. "What about the jewel shards?"

"I will take of that. I will journey with you until they are complete. Isn't that half-breed Naraku dead?" She nodded slowly. "What do you say Kagome? Will you court me?" She looked up at him, looking at his sincere face. She nibbled on her lip before nodding slowly.

"Yes." She said slightly breathless. Leaning down slowly he gently touched his lips. She seemed surprised but pleasantly so.

**_Oh happy day_**. Mumbled his beast.

"Where are your companions?"

"In Kaede's village."

"We should go." He whispered. She pulled out of his embrace and began walking towards the village. She felt Sesshomaru grab her arm and she turned to him. "Kagome." He whispered softly.

"Yes?" She murmured looking into his soft golden eyes.

"Thank you." She blinked slightly surprise.

"For what?" He smiled softly.

"For bringing me and my beast together again." She could only smile brightly at him.

* * *

On a slightly warm, but dark afternoon, a person rose out of an old well in the middle of a forest whose name only few remembered. This figure slowly moved past the trees into the forest following it's instincts as well as its sights. The figure looked up at the old god tree of the legends his mother was so fond of. It looked at the god tree slowly, carefully. The falling sun shone briefly before falling, giving off a gentle light that hit the face of the person, showing it was male. Suddenly the male smiled faintly.

"Thank you Uncle Inuyasha if it wasn't for you I would never have been born." The figure slowly turned around and began walking west, to where his mother and father awaited the news of his grandmother.

A lone figure a tree looked at the male as it walked away. The figure in the tree, took in the bright magenta stripes on each cheek, the bright blue eyes, and the silver and black streaked hair. When the male was gone, the figure dropped out of his tree showing the sad, lonely, and slightly worn face of Inuyasha.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

_Authoress Corner:_

_I know the ending is sad, and it might seem rushed but I don't really have the strength to make this an actual full blown story. I decided it feels better as a one-shot. _

_Explaining:_

_In the end it's Sesshomaru and Kagome's son who came to the god tree to thank Inuyasha. We assume I guess that Inuyasha screwed up for good, giving Sesshomaru the chance to be with Kagome. Then in the real end you see Inuyasha who is sad and kind of regrets his choice "Whatever that may have been" (draw your own conclusions if you like) but also he doesn't as Kagome is happy._ _**The bold and italics are Sesshomaru's beast talking. **The italics is Sesshomaru when he's talking to his beast. _The regular underlined print is what's happening in Sesshomaru's mind. _The italic paragraph is what's happening between Sesshomaru's beast and_ Kagome and the regular print during that time is Kagome talking

_Well that's pretty much it, please review and hope you liked it. **THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND KJMINAME**_

_Person Of A Strange Origin._


End file.
